bataille Finale
by lilouche-turner
Summary: OS : ma propre fin pour pirates des caraîbes 3. la situation se corse, la bataille décisive est engagée ! pour ceux qui ne supportent pas les mauvaises situations pour Jack, lisez à vos risque et péril... review apprécier FIC TRMINÉE


Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui ne supportent pas les mauvaises situations pour Jack, lisez à votre propre péril... Allez, bonne lecture à tous ! Bisous.

**Bataille finale**

Le bruit des lames continuait à s'entrechoquer dans ma tête. A cette heure j'avais perdu toute notion du temps. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'une pluie torrentielle s'était abattue sur nous en pleine bataille. Quand je dis nous, je parle uniquement de Will, Jack, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti et moi car tout le reste de l'équipage avait succombé en tentant de sauver l'avenir de la piraterie.

La belle Anna-Maria gisait là, ses beaux cheveux noirs flottant au vent. Ils dissimulaient la blessure qui lui avait été fatale. Blessure infligée par l'affreux maître d'équipage qui une seconde après se retrouva décapité par un Jack enragé. J'avais même cru déceler une larme au coin de ses yeux.

Nous bataillons depuis des heures presque à bout de forces mais toujours motivés par cette seule idée : ne pas laisser la compagnie des Indes transformer la mer des caraïbes en un vaste territoire commercial contaminé par des gens assoiffés de pouvoir.

Au milieu de la débandade générale, je n'avais pas remarqué que Jack, le singe, s'était saisi prestement du cœur, qui m'avait échappé par inadvertance. Je serrais les dents en pensant à tout ce que j'avais dû endurer pour le récupérer. Toujours est-il que je vis le singe se faufiler au milieu du champs de bataille pour se percher sur l'épaule de Barbossa. Il pencha la tête comme à son habitude. Barbossa sourit et s'empara du précieux organe.

Surgissant de nulle part, l'ex-commodore entraîna Barbossa dans sa chute. Leur corps-à-corps furieux les précipita à la mer avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. La seconde d'après, je vis mon cher Will se jeter à leur suite dans une tentative désespérée pour rattraper le cœur de Davy Jones. Alors que les deux premiers continuaient à décharger leur haine l'un envers l'autres, Will s'enfonça et rattrapa le cœur alors que celui-ci allait sombrer définitivement dans l'abîme liquide.

Tandis qu'il commençait à se hisser sur le bateau, ses deux comparses s'aperçurent de la ruse et se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Will, parvenu sur le pont, sortit son couteau et s'apprêta à le poignarder une expression de rage folle sur le visage.

« Lâche le cœur, espèce d'idiot ! » lui lança Jack, tout en parant in extremis un coup de Beckett qui le visait à la tête. Tia Dalma et Davy Jones se retournèrent vers Will à la même seconde et une discussion enragée s'ensuivit.

« Je veux mon père !» hurla Will « Je lui ai promis de ne pas l'abandonner et je tiendrai ma promesse ! »

Grâce à quelques répliques bien senties, Tia Dalma parvint à convaincre Will, qui lui céda le cœur, intact.

« Ton père est maintenant libre. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Norrington remonta sur le pont du bateau et se retrouva à quelques mètres de Jack, absorbé par son combat avec Beckett. Par une coïncidence inouïe, le mousquet de Jack tomba de sa ceinture et glissa aux pieds du Commodore. Le temps sembla se figer. Norrington se pencha et pointa l'arme sur la poitrine de Jack, qui le fixait de son regard sardonique. Le coup partit. Jack se plia en deux. Alors une force surhumaine m'envahit, je brisais la barrière de tous mes assaillants en proie à une peur enragée qui dépassait tout ce que j'avais ressenti. Je courus avec toute la force qui me restait ; Les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de lui me semblaient être un océan. A travers les larmes qui me brouillaient la vue, je vis Jack s'effondrer lentement comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti. Je l'atteignis enfin et reçus son corps dans mes bras tandis que nous touchions le sol. En le voyant inerte sur le sable, je me mis à lui hurler comme s'il pouvait m'entendre :

« Pas ça ! tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Pas de réponse

« Je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose, réponds-moi !… »

J'eus vaguement conscience du combat qui se déroulait autour de moi. Davy Jones s'était jeté sur Beckett et l'acculait au bastingage, tandis que Will, dans une furie folle, repoussait Norrington à coups redoublés.

Les sanglots noyèrent les mots qui restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Après un instant de silence assourdissant, je crus voir un sursaut de vie habiter le capitaine Sparrow. Il ouvrit à peine les yeux et gémit :

« Du rhum ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit rire amère face à la demande insolite du pirate.

« Je crois que le rhum ne te sera d'aucun secours cette fois.

- Ah, Poupée c'est toi !

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, le Kraken ?!…

- T'as abandonné ton cher William pour moi ? C'est nouveau. »

Ces paroles furent interrompues par une grimace de douleur. Aussitôt je lui pris la main pour l'apaiser :

« Ne bouges surtout pas ! Je m'occupe de tout.

- Il est pas question que je bouges sinon je vais mourir encore plus vite…et tu n'as pas… à t'en faire, je crois que William est…beaucoup trop occupé pour se soucier de moi. »

Il eut encore la force de rire mais celui-ci s'éteignit rapidement et fit place à un spasme qui annonçait que ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu.

« Si seulement j'avais les pouvoirs de Tia Dalma, je pourrais faire reculer cette mort qui veut te voler.»

Dis-je à moitié étouffée par les larmes que je déversais déjà.

« Pleure pas pour moi trésor, les pirates, ça mérite pas qu'on pleure pour eux, et même Tia ne pourrait rien faire contre la mort… »

À mesure qu'il parlait, son souffle devint de plus en plus saccadé pour se terminer en un murmure. Il parlait si bas à présent que je dus me pencher pour que ses paroles arrivent jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Je suis sûr que Will…veillera sur toi…parce que je serais plus là…c'est un type bien…il t'aime tu sais »

Je crus voir une minuscule lueur de jalousie transparaître au fond de ses yeux.

« Tu sais mon ange je suis toujours aussi curieux… » Réussit-t-il à murmurer tout en souriant de manière explicite.

Submergée par une émotion subite, je l'embrassai comme si je voulais lui céder ma propre vie et en caressant l'espoir dérisoire que peut-être cet acte allait le ressusciter. Le goût du rhum mêlé au sel de mes larmes enflamma notre baiser tandis que chacun goûtait fougueusement à la bouche de l'autre. Pendant que les duels à l'épée se poursuivaient confusément derrière moi, nous étions engagés dans un duel langoureux rempli de culpabilité, de désir et de désespoir. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter ses lèvres car je savais pertinemment que la mort allait reprendre ses droits sur notre passion. Après avoir prolongé ce moment notre étreinte fut rompue par une nouvelle convulsion.

« Lizzie je…

- Je sais. »

Dis-je en gardant les yeux rivés sur la tache de sang qui avait envahit son torse. Sans réfléchir, je lui serrais la main en m'obstinant à ne pas vouloir le laisser partir mais je me rendis compte qu'il était trop tard. C'était fini. Sa lumière s'était éteinte.

Je sentis alors quelque chose se briser en moi comme si mon cœur s'état arrêté l'espace d'une seconde. Je demeurais étouffée mais l'instant d'après un hurlement me déchira la poitrine et je tombais sur le corps inerte du capitaine Sparrow en pleurant comme jamais. Je le serrais contre moi à la manière d'un enfant inconsolable qui ne veut pas lâcher son bien le plus précieux. Ca en devenait absurde mais je ne voulais pas laisser partir ce qui me restait de lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pleurais, peut-être quelques minutes, peut-être des siècles. Toujours est-il que j'étais dans un espèce d'état second anéantie par un chagrin qui me brisait l'âme. Je fus tirée de ma douloureuse transe par une main qui vint se poser doucement sur mon épaule. Will me tendit une main tremblante et m'aida à me relever. Je perçus dans ses yeux une tristesse due à la perte de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère mais aussi de l'incompréhension. Il me serra contre lui et nos sanglots se mêlèrent. Peu après, j'eus enfin le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

« M'aimes-tu comme je t'aime ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

« Avec toute ma sincérité sois en certain.

- Mais pourquoi… ? » Il ne pu achever sa phrase mais j'en devinais la suite sans difficultés.

« Jack représente tout ce que tu n'es pas pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir sans lui avouer ce que je ressentais et les mots m'auraient fait trop mal. Pardonne moi, je sais que tu me comprends au fond.

- Pas maintenant en tout cas mais avec le temps je comprendrai sûrement. » Dit-il en détournant presque le regard.

« Cela n'efface en rien l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

- Je sais, le mien non plus. Et au fond je ne lui en veut pas, Jack a toujours été honnête quelque part.

- Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on se dispute, il aurait voulu qu'on se soutienne dans notre chagrin.

- C'est vrai, essayons de prendre un nouveau départ. »

En disant ces mots nous nous retournâmes vers la mer. Il me sembla voir s'éloigner deux silhouettes fugitives : Tia Dalma enfin réunie à son cher Davy Jones. Sa voix parvint jusqu'à nous en ce simple mot : « Merci ».

Non loin de là, le Commodore Norringhton gisait là une balafre en pleine poitrine. Il avait payé pour la mort de Jack. Lord Beckett Quand à lui flottait les yeux ouverts et vides. Le poulpe qui constituait la barbe de Davy avait du l'étrangler. Bref tout était calme. On dirait que le ciel lui même retenait ses pleurs pour Jack. Seul Gibbs et les membres de l'équipage qui restaient avaient regagné le Black Pearl et s'affairaient autour du père de Will qui avait enfin retrouvé une apparence humaine. Pour tenter de briser le malaise qui s'était installé entre nous, mon futur mari me pris la main et cela apaisa un peut mon chagrin. Peut-être était-ce le départ d'une nouvelle vie mais pour l'instant je devais me résoudre à vivre sans lui. Je tournais une dernière fois mon regard vers mon cher capitaine et m'imprégnait pour toujours de ses traits. Même endormit pour l'éternité, il gardait ce sourire qui lui était si particulier. C'était celui qui avait changé ma vie…

Fin.


End file.
